Far Future - Day 3 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 3. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 3 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type = Sun Bombs |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Plant = Choice and without sun-producing plants except |Zombie = |before = Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 4 (Chinese version) |EM = Five (two ✕, three △)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Difficulty *This is the first Sun Bombs level. The player should remember that they must wait until the Sun Bombs turn to normal sun upon their fall, though they should use the Sun Bombs on zombies to deal damage to them. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 4 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 2 4 4 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Since it is a Sun Bomb level, it is recommended to take cheap plants like Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce, and Puff-shroom until you get enough sun to get better offensive plants such as Coconut Cannon, Winter Melon, Melon-pult, and Citron. *Remember that there are Shield Zombies as well, so take Laser Bean or Snapdragon to take them out. Jetpack Zombies and the other zombies shouldn't cause much of a problem. *Remember that your sun supply is very limited, so don't plant expensive plants if it does not have splash damage due to the fact that zombies may come in faster than you can plant your plants. As a last resort, use Sun Bombs to defeat Zombies, however do this only as a last resort as the method isn't very reliable because of the random sun spawn. Gallery NewFF3M.png|Level menu NewFF3G1.png NewFF3G2.png|Final wave by NewFF3R.png|First time reward FarFutureDay3F.png|Normal Mode finished by . The same setup is used in Hard Mode. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked new Plant Coconut Cannon - Far Future Day 3 (Ep.117)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type = Sun Bombs |Flag = One |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Plant = Choice and without sun-producing plants except |Zombie = : |before = Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 4 (Chinese version) |EM = Five (two ✕, three △)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Powerful plants or level 2 plants should be brought, especially cheap plants and those can penetrate multiple targets at a time to deal with the Shield Zombies, as the zombies have more health. Sun Bombs can still be used for bonus damage. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 1 3 3 5 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 4 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 2 4 4 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Do as what you did to complete easy mode, but it is recommended to use cheap but powerful attack plants or Level 2 attack plants instead. Gallery NewFF3HG1.png NewFF3HG2.png|Final wave NewFF3HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked new Plant Coconut Cannon - Far Future Day 3 (Ep.117)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 3 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Sun Bombs (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Sun Bombs